


You May Now Kiss the Duel Runner

by ruthie_kun



Series: Ruthie's Crack Drabbles [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, dragon ball z abridged
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Crack Relationships, Other, YGOTAS References, crack drabble, some sort of fetish that i'm not sure of that involves people and motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthie_kun/pseuds/ruthie_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "I Now Pronounce You Husband and Ramen.", this one is where Yusei decides to marry his duel runner.<br/>Sort of inspired by Bonds Beyond Time Abridged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Now Kiss the Duel Runner

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this drabble.

Yusei was currently lying down in his bed, trying to go back to sleep. Jack had just came over and told him that he(Jack) was married to his cup ramen. He had destroyed his "bride" and Jack cried. He told him that he had more at his house.

Yusei turned over, looking at his duel runner. He previously told Akiza that he was in love with his duel runner. The more he thought about it, he realized he was right.

And with the incident with Jack made him more sure of anything. Yusei got out of bed, rumbled through his underwear drawer and found a wedding ring. And just like Jack, Yusei didn't know why he had a wedding ring in the drawer, instead Yusei got dressed in his best clothes and got on his soon to be life partner.

Yusei rode his duel runner until he found the same church that Jack had married his ramen at. But when he got off his duel runner, he had a bit of a surprise. Jack walked out of the church, this time with a whole box of his favorite ramen in his arm.

"Jack." Yusei said.

"YUSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Jack yelled.

"There's something you need to know."

"WHAT IS IT YUSEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?."

"Did you get married again to a box of ramen?!" Yusei asked, surprised.

"YES!"

"Jack, you're an idiot. But then again, so am I. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go get married."

Jack looked confused, but followed Yusei. Yusei didn't care if Jack followed him.

Yusei walked into the church, and walked up to the minister. Instead of the minister asking him what was going on, the minister decided to go with the flow and decided to go ahead and marry Yusei and his duel runner.

"Yusei, do you take this duel runner to be your life partner, to love and to hold for the rest of your life?" the minister asked.

"I do." Yusei replied. The minister was smart in not asking the duel runner if it wanted to spend the rest of the life with Yusei. So he went to the end.

"I now pronounce you life partners. Yusei. Don't destroy it." Yusei kissed his duel runner passionately. The minister walked off to much needed therapy. Yusei signed some documents to make it official and he rode off to his reception that magically showed up. When he got there, he ran into Jaden Yuki and Yami Yugi.

"What are you two doing here?" Yusei asked.

"Yo dawg, I heard you got married" Jaden started to rap, but Yami pushed him away. Just then, George Michael's Careless Whisper began to play.

The two duelists looked at each other sexily before Yusei said "No homo, right?"

"ALL OF THE HOMO!"

END

 

* * *

 

Epilogue #1

Meanwhile, the minister was headed towards his therapy session. He got out of the car, and walked into the building.

"I have an appointment. It's urgent. Look, I know it's 5 in the morning. I don't care. I just had to marry two people with non-moving objects."

The therapist moved quickly to get to his patient.

 

* * *

 Epilogue #2

"Hey Vegeta, guess what?" Nappa said.

"What is it Nappa?" Vegeta said.

"I MARRIED DAIRY QUEEN!"

Vegeta facepalmed, and then fainted.

 

 


End file.
